Crecimos y aún seguimos juntos
by Sara Lain
Summary: [Lemon] La amistad puede convertirse en amor, eso lo saben muy bien Ron y Hermione, y al correr de los años esos sentimientos generan otros mucho más profundos. ¿Qué pasa cuando éstos sobrepasan las palabras, y deben declararse más íntimamente?
1. Sueños

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. - Ah, y claro que todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling!

/ · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · / · /

I. Sueños.

Por la ventana se colaban los tímidos rayos de la mañana, que iluminaban la caldeada habitación, mientras por el vidrio se veía la nieve resplandecer, cayendo uniformemente en pequeños copos y llenando de blanco el suelo y los árboles, embargando de paz y tranquilidad la vista. Sin embargo, no había nadie que observara aquel hermoso paisaje, pues en el interior del cuarto solo había dos personas, demasiado concentradas en ellas mismas como para ver otra cosa…

Al rededor de la cama sin hacer podía verse la ropa tirada, aún tibia, y sobre las sábanas estaban sentados los dos enamorados, él le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla con los dedos y la miraba embargado de emoción, estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara y los ojos le brillaban al contemplarla.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione?

-Por supuesto que sí, y lo sabes –respondió ella también en voz baja y sonriéndole ruborizada-. Lo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo…

En ese momento enredó sus dedos en su cabello pelirrojo, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y se fundieron en un delicado pero sensual beso que lo dejó sin aliento, con las orejas ardiendo y el corazón palpitando desbocado. A continuación, abrazándola con cuidado, la recostó sobre la cama y él se echó a un lado, quedando los dos de frente; la observó detenidamente y sin prisa, saboreando cada parte de ella que tanto amaba, recorriendo con sus dedos sus brazos, la curva de su cintura, sus delgadas y suaves caderas, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se estremecía a cada contacto de él.

-Ay, Ron… -gimió con voz dulce.

Entonces lo besó con pasión y largamente, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo ante la sensación de su boca húmeda, y él poco a poco se puso sobre ella, deteniéndose con los antebrazos. Sintiendo en su abdomen el vientre liso y suave de Hermione, caliente y apretado como el de él mismo, gimió de placer, de alegría, de ganas contenidas que hacía mucho tiempo estaban en su corazón, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas a la de él, haciéndole olvidar cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera ella.

No podría saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasaron así, besándose, acariciándose, sintiéndose, hasta que Hermione le dijo entrecortadamente:

-Ya lo esperaba desde el autobús¿por qué tardas tanto?

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y sólo atinó a sonreírle nerviosamente

-Yo también lo esperaba –susurró por fin-, pero ya no habrá más esperas ni demoras…

Muy lentamente separó sus piernas con la suya, con todos los sentidos a flor de piel, y en el preciso momento en que se preparaba para entregarse a ella en cuerpo y alma, cerró los ojos y un destello lo aturdió, seguido de un retumbar ensordecedor que le hizo abrirlos de repente sólo para encontrar oscuridad y un repiquetear vagamente familiar…

-¿Pero qué demo…? –se interrumpió al comprender lentamente lo que pasaba. Estaba en la habitación que compartía con Harry, el cual estaba a su lado, en la cama a la izquierda, durmiendo profundamente sin que lo molestaran ni los truenos ni la lluvia. Porque a él sí que lo habían molestado, lo habían sacado de un sueño maravilloso, que todavía rondaba en su cabeza y le hizo enrojecer hasta la coronilla, al recordar la piel suave de Hermione y su cuerpo desnudo; se incorporó de golpe y viendo el bulto en su entrepierna, comprobó que había sido un sueño muy vívido, y que esa reacción era la prueba de ello.

Se levantó de la cama a regañadientes y se puso la bata, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo mejor para esos casos era el agua fría de lluvia y el dejar de pensar en todas esas imágenes que habían sido realidad para él hasta hace poco. Se dirigió silenciosamente a la puerta, y cuando giró el picaporte Harry le preguntó con voz soñolienta a dónde iba, a lo que Ron respondió titubeante que se durmiera, que no tardaba. Afortunadamente su amigo volvió a dormirse sin protestar, seguramente lo había tomado por un sueño, y qué bueno fue pues habría sido bastante humillante que lo viera en ese estado, sin control de su propio cuerpo.

Salió de la habitación y pasó de puntillas por la puerta de al lado, donde dormía Hermione, llegó al final del pasillo y bajó las escaleras al patio, donde el agua helada le aclaró la mente y le ayudó a resolver su otro problema (aquél situada más abajo…). Con la lluvia cayendo por sus hombros y espalda, con la cabeza baja, sintió un inquietante remordimiento: era injusto que su amiga (porque eso eran, por más que él deseara otra cosa) se tuviera que desnudar sólo porque él lo quería… por nada del mundo lo habría pensado despierto, pero en un sueño esas cosas no se podían controlar… además, él también había estado desnudo, pero era lo mas normal¿no? Iban a hacer… lo.

Ante este pensamiento, negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo. No puedo pensar eso de ella¿pero qué me pasa? Todo es culpa de ese maldito viaje en el autobús mágico… Y era verdad, los sueños como el que acababa de ocurrir y las indeseables reacciones de su cuerpo habían empezado una semana atrás, cuando habían ido por Harry a Privet Drive.

Aterido de frío y con desazón, regresó lentamente y cuando iba a mitad del pasillo casi se cae al ver que Hermione había prendido la luz de su habitación. Regresó corriendo y en completo silencio a su propio cuarto y puso el seguro a la puerta, no fuera a ser que ella quisiera echarles un vistazo …


	2. Insomnio

Pues aquí está la continuación, un día después de lo que esperaba pero escrita al fin y al cabo. Los personajes son propiedad de su autor.

Ah! un saludo a july,a leweli y a angel sin alas por sus comentarios : )

II. Insomnio

No lo podía creer. Simplemente era imposible que después de un día tan difícil no pudiera dormir. Durante la cena sentía que se le cerraban los ojos de sueño, y en ese momento, a las tres de la mañana, todavía no había dormido ni un ratito. Se volvió de costado con las manos bajo su mejilla y contempló la lluvia que caía vigorosamente sobre el cristal de la ventana. Resopló enfadada e intentó dormirse otra vez, pero lo único que encontraba bajo sus párpados cerrados era la imagen de Ron recogiendo su mochila a toda prisa y colorado a más no poder; entonces ella también se sonrojó y sonrió levemente. "Bueno, hasta podría considerarse un halago" pensó emocionada y se resignó a rememorar por milésima vez aquel viaje en el autobús mágico, cuando había descubierto algo muy obvio pero en el que ella nunca había reparado: Ron era un muchacho, con TODO lo que eso conllevaba…

Ese día, una semana antes, ella había ido a La Madriguera por su amigo, para que fueran juntos a recoger a Harry a Privet Drive como se los había pedido. Fueron en el autobús mágico porque Ron se negó rotundamente a subirse el metro muggle, y como él aún no había aprobado su examen de aparición y ella se no se había sentido segura como para aparecerse por los dos, no les había quedado otra que el dichoso bus.

-Pero Ron, el conductor maneja muy rápido y sabes que me pone nerviosa –replicó ella cuando afuera de la casa del pelirrojo le hacían la parada-. ¿Por qué no ir en metro? De todas maneras tenemos tiempo para recoger a Harry.

-Nada de eso –la atajó Ron negando con la cabeza-, sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a esos transportes muggle y no les tengo confianza.

El autobús paró con un chirrido a pocos centímetros de ellos (Hermione retrocedió asustada) y se abrió la puerta, donde los saludó un muchacho desconocido y les informó los precios. Hermione subió e iba a sacar su monedero para pagar cuando escuchó la voz de Ron.

-Dos boletos, por favor.

Ella le dio las gracias y avanzó con cuidado por el pasillo, agarrándose del respaldo de los asientos. El camión iba prácticamente vacío, sólo había dos brujas con largos sombreros de pico sentadas detrás del conductor que platicaban en un lenguaje que Hermione no entendió; ysentadomás o menos a mediopasillo un brujo ya de edad que iba durmiendo recargado en la ventana.

En ese momento, el autobús arrancó y la sacudida fue tan fuerte que Hermione perdió el equilibrio, y se habría caído de no ser porque Ron, que iba detrás de ella, la detuvo: sintió su brazo derecho que la rodeó, con firmeza.Eso la sobresaltó,entonces bajó la vista y se sonrojó al ver que la había detenido a la altura del pecho, y que el antebrazo de su amigo estaba oprimiendo su busto. Jadeó, muerta de vergüenza, y Ron debió sentir el contacto también, porque inmediatamente retiró el brazo, apenadísimo, y comenzó a murmurar disculpas, rojo como un tomate.

-Lo siento, d-de veras… no fue mi intención… yo no quería…

Hermione no dijo nada y se sentó a la mitad del autobús, junto a la ventana, a la altura del mago dormido; Ron se acomodó rápidamente en el asiento del pasillo, a su derecha, y colocó la mochilasobre sus piernas, bastante nervioso.

-Te lo dije –repuso Hermione, todavía colorada e inquieta-, manejan desastroso.

Ron se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, desviando la mirada al techo.

No hablaron mucho por el camino, ambos se sentían muy incómodos y no se atrevían a mirarse. Ya llevaban dos horas de viaje cuando Hermione, en una de sus miradas furtivas a Ron, notó que el brujo que había estado al otro lado del pasillo ya se había ido, dejando en su asiento un ejemplar de _El Profeta_.

-Mira, Ron, el mago dejó el diario –dijo olvidando su vergüenza, señalando al asiento ahora vacío-. Pásamelo¿quieres?

-Pero Hermione¿para qué? Llegando donde Harry compramos uno.

-No van a tener porque allá sólo hay muggles. Anda, quiero saber qué dicen hoy en _El Profeta_.

El chico, de mala gana, estiró el brazo para alcanzar el periódico, murmurando cosas como "pues lo mismo de siempre", cuando el autobús paró para recoger pasaje y lo hizo tan bruscamente que a Ron se le cayó la mochila y Hermione pudo notar, en ese instante en que Ron la recogía ansioso, algo enorme levantado en su regazo… Le tomó dos segundos entender qué era ese bulto en el pantalón del pelirrojo, y volvió la cabeza a la ventana al tiempo que él se incorporaba, tan ruborizado como ella y mirándola atentamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atropelladamente, nervioso por haber quedado sin mochila-. ¿Por qué estás roja?

-Por el sol¿no ves que me va dando por la ventana? –respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Después de eso, definitivamente no volvieron a hablar, y la hora que restaba de camino Hermione la pasó con un cosquilleo en el estómago, recordando lo que había visto y DÓNDE lo había visto…

Un sonido como de pisadas la devolvió a su cuarto oscuro, a un costado de la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron. Escuchó atentamente pero no distinguió otro sonido diferente al de la lluvia que caía en el exterior, y en un instante olvidó lo que había escuchado.

Su mente volvió a inundarla de pensamientos y divagaciones: extrañaba mucho platicar con Ginny, ella siempre la había escuchado y aconsejado cuando lo necesitaba; aunque si lo pensaba mejor, esto no podía contárselo a la hermana de Ron. Se moriría de pena. De hecho, seguía sintiendo vergüenza porque su amigo le había oprimido el pecho con el antebrazo, pero no podía negar que la sensación le había gustado, hasta se atrevía a aceptar que ese cosquilleo no sólo era en su estómago, sino también en otro lugar situado un poco más abajo…

"¡Basta!". Se levantó de golpe, sonrojada, prendió la luz y se acercó a sumaleta (como estaban en territorio muggle no llevaban baúl)para sacar algún libro o algo con qué distraerse, cuando escuchó pasos otra vez… Muy lentamente, se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja. No se oía nada. Tenía curiosidad y quería saber qué era, pero también tenía miedo de salir y encontrarse con algo desagradable. Al final, pudo más la curiosidad y abrió lentamente la puerta, se asomó con cuidado pero sólo vió el pasillo completamente vacío. Ya iba a cerrar cuando se fijó enunos misteriosos charcos de agua en el suelo, que iban de las escaleras a la puerta de sus amigos…

Intrigada, se puso la bata y fue a preguntarles si les pasaba algo. Tocó la puerta suavemente y preguntó:

-¿Harry¿Ron?

La puerta se abrió y se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a Ron, empapado y en pijama, que la miraba extrañamente y con agua goteando por su rojo cabello.


	3. Sorpresa y Desesperación

Por fin! He tenido mucho trabajo, además de que no lograba explicar bien el cómo me imaginaba la situación... pero bueno, aquí se las dejo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! me emociona que me comenten.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

III. Sorpresa y Desesperación.

_Hermione, intrigada, se puso la bata y fue a preguntarles si les pasaba algo. Tocó la puerta suavemente y preguntó:_

_-¿Harry? ¿Ron? _

_La puerta se abrió y se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a Ron, empapado y en pijama, que la miraba extrañamente y con agua goteando por su rojo cabello._

-¡Pero Ron! –exclamó con sorpresa-. ¡Estás empapado!

-Ehm.. –titubeó Ron-. ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Es lo que yo pregunto! ¿Eras tú el que salió hace rato? ¿Qué hacías afuera?

-Nada… sólo salí un ratito… tenía mucho calor.

-No es normal, Ron… -dijo Hermione suspicaz. Lo conocía de sobra y no era su costumbre salir en plena lluvia y de madrugada.

El chico se rascó la cabeza, desconcertado, y no le respondió nada. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida y confundida: ¿qué hacía Ron en la lluvia a las tres de la mañana?

-¿No me vas a responder? –preguntó al ver que Ron seguía callado, bastante incómodo.

-Oye Hermione –contestó él con aspereza-, no estaba haciendo nada malo, entonces no creo que te interese, ¿o si?

Fue como si le hubieran echado un baldo de agua fría. ¡Todavía de que se preocupaba por él! Hermione se dio la vuelta, ofendida, y se iba a marchar con paso decidido a su habitación cuando sintió que una mano fría la retenía por la muñeca.

-¡Espera! Lo siento, no fue mi intención decir eso… es que me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.

En ese momento escucharon que Harry se revolvía en la cama, inquieto, y Ron salió para no despertarlo. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigieron al barandal del pasillo, con el ruido de la lluvia (que ya disminuía) martilleando sin cesar.

Estuvieron un rato callados, viendo las gotas caer al patio y formar pequeñas ondas en los charcos. Hermione había estado evitando el tema, pero tenía que preguntarle a Ron por qué estaba tan formal con ella; no le gustaba porque la hacía sentirse excluida. Aunque sospechaba que todo eso se debía a que Ron se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había visto sin mochila en el autobús.

-¿Por qué estás así, Ron? –preguntó por fin con calma, recargada en el barandal de madera-. Desde el día que fuimos por Harry a casa de sus tíos, te comportas muy distante conmigo.

-Para nada. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, todavía estoy apenado por lo que pasó en el autobús. Discúlpame.

Al decir esto, Ron se puso rojo y se miró los pies. Hermione hizo lo propio, estaba sorprendida de que sacara ese tema. Lo miró de reojo y vio que, además de colorado y cabizbajo, estaba temblando de frío.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación, si quieres te puedo secar con la varita. –Al ver que Ron no se movía, lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo entrar a su cuarto. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando lo sintió pararse detrás de ella, muy cerca.

-No deberíamos estar aquí –dijo él con voz ronca-. No se ve bien…

-Ay, Ron, no te fijes –habló un poco nerviosa, aún de cara a la puerta-, somos amigos. Yo no pensaría mal de ti.

Entonces Ron la tomó por los hombros, le dio la vuelta (sintió la madera en su espalda), la miró fijamente y preguntó con las cejas alzadas:

-¿No pensarías mal de mi? –su voz sonaba ligeramente irritada- ¿Por qué¿No me consideras capaz de...?

Se quedó callado pero sin soltarle los hombros. Hermione se había puesto aún más nerviosa que antes, y lo observaba sin decir palabra. Su rostro estaba tan cerca al de ella que podía verle las pecas. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿No lo consideraba capaz de qué?

Sin previo aviso, el chico la besó dulcemente en la mejilla, muy cerca de su boca. Ella creía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, al sentir sus labios calientes en su piel. Cerró los ojos cuando Ron, acercándose aún más y poniendo la mano en su nuca (ya no estaba frío para nada), empezaba a llenarle la cara de besitos húmedos y a rodearla con el otro brazo por la cintura. "Es un sueño", pensó con abandono mientras se abrazaba a su espalda, "me quedé dormida y estoy soñando todo esto…"

Lentamente, Ron regresaba al primer beso, cerca de su boca, y ella lo recibió con los labios ligeramente abiertos, calientes como los de él, y se besaron tiernamente, saboreando ese primer beso que tanto habían deseado, perdiéndose, llenándose.

Cuando Hermione empezaba a regresar el brazo, acariciando la cintura mojada de Ron y resbalando entre sus dedos el resorte del pantalón de su pijama (ya podía sentir también el resorte de sus boxer), el pelirrojo se separó bruscamente de ella, con los ojos brillantes y rojo hasta la coronilla, dejándola de piedra al ver que se bajaba la camisa del pijama con las manos y hablando atropelladamente.

-¡Tengoqueirmelosiento!

Ni siquiera pudo responderle, se arrimó como pudo de la puerta cuando giró la perilla y lo vió salir como un vendaval, sin mirarla y jalándose la camisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Salió a grandes zancadas y no paró hasta entrar en su habitación, todavía con el estómago revuelto y el corazón desbocado. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta (no se le olvidó, gracias a Dios) y se tumbó en su cama, mojado, pero ardiendo sin control.

"No puede ser, no puede ser" pensaba desesperado. "Seguramente lo notó… esta vez sí tuvo que haberlo hecho… ¿qué va a pensar de mi?". Seguía sin entender el por qué había aceptado ir a su habitación, por qué la había arrinconado en la puerta, por qué la había besado y abrazado… todo eso lo había hecho impulsivamente, sin dudar siquiera. "Y ella que pensaba que no era peligroso".

Pero por eso lo había hecho. Le había molestado mucho el que ella no sintiera ni la mitad de los nervios que a él lo acometían cuando se le acercaba, cuando la veía, cuando la soñaba… En medio de todo el revoltijo que eran sus tripas y su cabeza, su mente le recordó llena de júbilo que Hermione le había correspondido el beso: lo besó con dulzura, abrazándolo, introduciendo sus dedos lentamente por el borde del pantalón… y fue ahí cuando se dió cuenta. Estaba seguro de que Hermione había sentido cómo se excitaba, y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle (o peor aún, reprocharle) por esa consecuencia, él prefirió huir, dejándola con la boca abierta y las mejillas encendidas.


	4. Ansias

Cómo sufrí con este capítulo… reescribí como tres veces el principio, pero al final me gustó. Espero que a ustedes también.

Saludos a todos los reviews (bueno, a las personas que los escriben XD), en especial a leweline-hechicera y a july, aquí tienen la redención de Ron. ¡Besos!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

IV. Ansias.

Estaban los tres sentados en la pequeña mesa cuadrada en la habitación de Hermione. Ese día habían ido a la biblioteca muggle, conducidos por su amiga, para buscar datos que les pudieran resultar útiles en su búsqueda de Horrocruxes. No habían encontrado nada relevante, para variar, y estaban bastante desmoralizados. Para colmo, Harry estaba de mal humor porque Ron y Hermione no se hablaban muy bien.

-Bueno, pues ya descartamos fuentes muggles –dijo Harry seriamente-. Tendremos que recurrir a las bibliotecas de magos.

Hermione y Ron asintieron, mirando el montón de papeles que tenían en la mesa. Pero Ron no miraba realmente los papeles, el seguía pensando en la noche anterior y convenciéndose a sí mismo de que tenía que hablar con Hermione, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a empezar… pero debía hacerlo, ya que ella seguramente estaba pensando horrores de él por verlo de ese modo (tan… "emocionado"); y es que no era para menos: se habían dado un beso tierno, inocente (él al menos no tenía ninguna intención de llevarlo más allá, por mucho que en sus sueños sí lo hiciera), pero al final, como siempre, se impuso su cuerpo y su propia vergüenza por su falta de control. Y así seguía, pensando en todo eso, cuando la voz de Harry lo sobresaltó.

-¡Ron! –el pelirrojo miró a Harry, confundido-. ¡Te estoy hablando y ni caso haces¿Pues en qué tanto estás pensando?

Ron vió de reojo a Hermione, que en ese momento estaba mirando primero a Harry y después a un pergamino que tenía en la mesa, simulando estar muy concentrada.

-En nada, me distraje un momento –se sintió enrojecer y sacudió la cabeza-. Perdona¿qué me decías?

-Ay, nada, olvídalo –repuso su amigo fastidiado-. Ya estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir –dicho esto, se levantó de mal humor y se fue a la habitación de al lado.

-¿Pero por qué tanto drama? –preguntó Ron a nadie en particular, observando a Harry cerrar la puerta.

-La verdad sí estás muy distraído –Hermione habló con los ojos todavía en el pergamino.

Ron se puso nervioso de repente: se habían quedado solos, en la habitación de ella, y él habría alcanzado de buena gana a Harry de no ser porque comprendió que era ese momento o nunca, el indicado para explicarle lo ocurrido.

-Oye, Hermione… -empezó vacilante, haciendo de tripas corazón-, tengo algo que decirte…

-¿Sabes? Estoy muy cansada –lo interrumpió ella, con un dejo metálico en la voz-. Si no te importa, me gustaría que me dejaras sola.

-Mira, no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo: sólo quería decirte que siento lo de anoche, el haberme comportado de forma tan rara y… -respiró profundo, buscando las palabras adecuadas- compulsiva.

-De verdad que eres de lo peor, Ronald –Hermione levantó la mirada, y la clavó en sus ojos-. Es mejor que te vayas.

Por supuesto. Era lógico que lo tomara de la peor forma, como si él fuera un pervertido que sólo quiso acostarse con ella.

-Hermione, de verdad que no quise hacerlo… -se detuvo al ver la cara de enojo de ella.

-¡Ya me di cuenta! –se levantó, golpeando la mesa con los puños y elevando peligrosamente la voz-. ¿Fue un error, no? Pero si ya lo habías hecho¿tenías que largarte sin decirme nada?

-¡No entiendes! Me dio mucha vergüenza que…

-¡Ahhh! Te dio vergüenza¿no? –exclamó sarcástica, mientras se levantaba de la silla y trataba de contenerse, sin éxito-. ¡Pero no recuerdo que te avergonzara besarte con Lavender por todos los rincones del castillo!

Golpeó otra vez la mesa con los puños. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, y respiraba agitadamente mientras lo veía desde arriba.

-No en ese sentido, no malentiendas –aclaró Ron rápidamente. Al ver que Hermione iba a replicar, lo soltó por fin-¡No quise que me vieras excitado!

Hermione puso cara de sorpresa, mientras su rostro se volvía de color granate, sin embargo, no había recriminación ni reproche en sus ojos. Eso era todo lo que Ron necesitaba saber; decidiéndose, se levantó y se encaró a ella.

-Yo pensé que iba a molestarte –le explicó con calma, acercándose-. Y haz el favor de no mencionar a Lavender, que no tiene nada que ver con esto. –Y antes de darle tiempo de replicar, cerró sus labios con un beso. Pero ella volteó la cara y lo empujó.

-Suéltame.

-No –estaba decidido. Volvió a abrazarla, envolviendo sus brazos con los propios y buscando nuevamente su boca.

-Suél…tame… -la besó otra vez, con fuerza y profundidad, introduciendo su lengua en su dulce boca. Lentamente la exploraba, llenándose de su olor, de su aliento, mientras la resistencia iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

Soltó la presión del abrazo cuando Hermione correspondió a su llamado, colgándose de su cuello acariciando con sus finos dedos (provocando un escalofrío en él) su nuca y su cabello. Estaba fascinado, no había otra cosa para él que ese descubrimiento, el de sus bocas entrelazadas en sendos besos, íntimos y sensuales que habían logrado, desde el primer contacto, henchirlo de una sensación ya conocida por él e identificada con Hermione: la erección.

Como en cámara lenta, Ron comenzó a besarla en el cuello, con la boca abierta y con suavidad, saboreando el gusto de su fragante piel. Deslizó sus palmas bajo el suéter de Hermione, escalando por la tersa curva de su espalda baja hasta llegar al broche de su sostén. Lo rodeó con los dedos hasta la parte delantera, en tanto que ella respiraba agitadamente y gemía con los ojos cerrados mientras él llenaba sus manos con las copas del brassiere y su contenido: dos redondos pechos que cabían perfectamente en sus manos abiertas, que lo recibían con calor y firmeza, haciendo que Hermione levantara los brazos para que él pudiera quitarle la prenda.

Una vez que Ron le quitó el suéter y antes de poder ver con sus propios ojos lo que tanto tiempo había imaginado, Hermione hizo lo propio y despojó a su amigo de su suéter y su playera, quedando los dos con el torso desnudo (exceptuando el sostén de ella) y observándose sin palabras. Él no podía creer lo que veía, era como un sueño. Rozó con los dedos el escote de la chica… y ése fue el detonante, pues volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez pegados el uno al otro, mientras Hermione se deshacía rápidamente del sujetador de encaje, para terminar apretando sus pezones levantados contra el pecho de Ron, lo que provocó que él se endureciera aún más (no pensó que fuera posible), pegando su masculinidad al vientre liso de ella.

-¿Era esto lo que no querías que supiera? –susurró con voz ronca Hermione, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios y atrayéndolo hacia sí por las caderas-, pero si lo supe desde el autobús mágico…

Ron, al escuchar este comentario separó los hombros, sorprendido, recordando el sueño de la noche anterior¿sería éste otro sueño o era realidad? Hermione no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada, volvió a besarlo mientras llevaba con su mano izquierda la derecha del pelirrojo hasta su pecho, donde Ron pudo sentir con deleite su corazón latir, en tanto presionaba suavemente y describiendo círculos con la yema de su pulgar el excitante pezón.

Hermione arqueó la espalda, sostenida por la cintura de la mano izquierda de Ron, en lo que éste bajaba lentamente por su garganta, mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo; besaba y humedecía con sus labios su escote, hasta que llegó a su pecho (ambos jadeaban al tomar aire, febriles), donde acarició con la lengua su centro de miel, succionó con sus labios ese bultito tan adorado y rebelde mientras su mano derecha recorría su piel y seguía bajando dejando atrás su abdomen, su delicioso ombligo, desabotonando el pantalón vaquero para alcanzar con los dedos el vello situado al terminar el vientre de Hermione.

Por su parte, ella se había enderezado y levantado la cabeza de Ron; acariciaba su delgado pero marcado pecho lleno de pecas en tanto el pelirrojo bajaba la mano por su vientre, y cuando ya rozaba el pubis de ella tocaron a la puerta, sobresaltándolos y deteniendo su respiración:

-Señorita –dijo una voz hosca de mujer detrás de la puerta, en el pasillo de la posada-, le recuerdo que ya es medianoche y debe apagar su luz. ¿Sus primos ya se fueron a dormir? –preguntó recelosa, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "primos".

-Claro, señora Rosen –respondió Hermione todo lo natural que pudo, mientras ella y Ron se ponían a toda prisa la ropa que les faltaba-. Que pase buena noche.

Por toda contestación, la señora resopló y la escucharon avanzar por el pasillo a las escaleras. Ron y Hermione se miraban, ambos con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas más que sonrosadas, ligeramente temblorosos pero sonriendo con placer y complicidad. Cuando no escuchaban ya pasos, Ron la abrazó y besó su cabello.

-Uf, qué susto¿no? –comentó recargando su mejilla en la frente de la castaña-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llega?

Ella no respondió, se limitó a besarlo suavemente y al terminar lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Te espero mañana, a la una y media? –y soltó una risita mitad nerviosa mitad comprometedora- …claro que sabes qué habría pasado…

Acto seguido lo llevó a la puerta y volvió a besarlo brevemente como despedida, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que él seguía viendo, aún después de que ella cerró la puerta.


	5. Celos

Mucho tiempo después (jejeje P) pero ya tienen la continuación de la historia, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar (es que tengo mucho trabajo…)

Ah! Y ya se permiten reviews de personas no suscritas, no me había fijado que no había habilitado la opción… ) Gracias por todos los mensajes.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

V. Celos.

-No tardo, voy por la capa invisible y dinero.

Dicho esto, Harry salió y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos por un momento en la habitación de Hermione. Era mediodía y se disponían a ir a la biblioteca mágica más cercana (se encontraba a una hora de camino en tren) para investigar sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera serles útil en su búsqueda.

-Bueno, sí voy a tardar un poco… -había regresado y se le notaba un tanto colorado- Ginny me acaba de enviar una lechuza, y creo que voy a contestarle…

Volvió a cerrar con una sonrisa en la cara y lo escucharon entrar al cuarto de al lado y cerrar la puerta

Ron y Hermione se miraron sentados uno frente al otro a la mesa, ruborizándose, recordando los besos y las caricias que se habían prodigado la noche anterior, así como la promesa que tenían para esa noche. Ron sonrió y la miró con ternura, posando su mano en la de ella y jugando con sus dedos.

-No puedo esperar a que sea la una y media…

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró y suspiró. Ron se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarle en la mejilla, y ella le devolvió el beso en la boca, suavemente, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y pasando la punta de su lengua por los de él.

-No me provoques, preciosa –le susurró Ron al oído- que ya sabes qué me pasa cuando te me acercas demasiado…

Hermione rió apenada, negando con la cabeza, muy feliz de sentir su aliento en la piel. "Me encanta que se porte así" pensó con emoción. A continuación, fue ella la que se acercó al cuello de Ron para preguntarle con el mismo tono de voz:

-¿Y qué crees que siento yo cuando susurras en mi oreja?

El pelirrojo se revolvió inquieto en su silla y emitió un sonido extraño, como ahogado. La miró mordiéndose el labio ("No hagas eso, por favor" pensó Hermione al sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago) y se levantó lentamente para acercarse a ella.

-Dime qué sientes, por favor… -le respondió él en voz baja. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las manos calientes cuando se inclinó de pie sobre ella, tomó su mentón y lo elevó para que quedaran cara a cara.

-Yo… siento como si…

Se quedó sin palabras. Era algo inevitable: Hermione se sentía desfallecer cuando la miraban esos ojos azules y transparentes, que le comunicaban tantas cosas a la vez que la dejaban mareada. Había amor en esa mirada, pero también deseo, una sensación hasta hace poco desconocida para ella pero que había descubierto en los brazos de Ron, en sus labios, en sus caricias, en su pecho blanco y salpicado de pecas. Levantándose ella también, como entre sueños, se encontró abrazada a su cintura, pidiendo en silencio un nuevo roce de labios, una confirmación física de que él no podía aguantar hasta la noche.

-Oh, Hermione –en su voz había ansiedad y anhelo contenidos- te he amado siempre…

Entonces no sólo escuchó ese amor, sino que lo sintió crecer, presionando su vientre. Era maravillosa la reacción de Ron, que ampliaba con besos calientes sobre su cuello, provocando palpitaciones por todo su cuerpo. Esta vez fue Hermione la que desabrochó el pantalón del pelirrojo, escuchando complacida sus gemidos, mientras volvía a besarlo con pasión.

-No, por favor –suplicó Ron a media voz, intentando detenerla-, no voy a poder…

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Hermione lo apretó con decisión envolviéndolo en su mano, y aún con los boxer puestos lo sintió latir bien levantado y firme, lo que le produjo una sensación de calor por todo el cuerpo, que aumentó cuando Ron empezó a frotar con sus dedos el pantalón de Hermione, donde se unían sus dos piernas. En ese momento todo era excitante y placentero: su mano apretando fuerte esa parte tan íntima de Ron, mientras él palpaba con suavidad la entrepierna de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se desprendió del abrazo y corrió a poner el seguro a la puerta, y ya regresaba cuando se sintió levantada en vilo. Al volverse, abrazó a Ron por el cuello mientras él la llevaba a la cama con facilidad (aunque era delgado no hacía ningún esfuerzo), depositándola con delicadeza y tendiéndose sobre ella, sin lastimarla porque se recargaba en los codos. La miró con una emoción indescriptible, mordiéndose los labios otra vez en un gesto que la hacía derretir, e inició nuevamente los besos y las caricias, abrazándola y haciéndola sentir más viva que nunca.

Hermione temblaba al contacto de sus manos grandes y seguras por todo su cuerpo, quitándole la ropa y explorando su piel, y ella misma recorría con sus dedos la espalda (ahora desnuda) de su pelirrojo, que se estremecía a cada suspiro de ella y volvía con más fuerza, con más determinación a reconfortar sus labios y su cuello con esa lengua que ella probaba como de fuego.

Un pensamiento cruzó entonces por su cabeza: "¡Harry!" y separó un poco a Ron, preocupada.

-¡Ron, Harry va a regresar! –dijo con apremio en la voz.

Ron cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, pero tras unos segundos se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse. Hermione sabía toda la fuerza de voluntad que eso implicaba, y le sonrió tímidamente sentada en la cama, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse junto a ella.

-Lo siento, Ron.

-No es tu culpa –suspiró Ron, decepcionado, al sentarse a su lado-. Simplemente no era el momento.

La besó brevemente en el puente de la nariz y se levantó para recoger la ropa tirada. Se estaban vistiendo en silencio, aún acalorados, cuando Ron inició la conversación.

-¿Crees que se sorprenderá cuando lo sepa?

-¿Cómo? -Hermione no había entendido la pregunta.

-Que si crees que Harry se sorprenderá cuando sepa sobre… lo nuestro –sonrió levemente al decir la última palabra.

Hermione reflexionó brevemente la pregunta.

-Ron… no se lo vamos a decir a Harry –repuso con cautela, pero se corrigió inmediatamente al ver la expresión de Ron-: No me malinterpretes, no se lo vamos a decir _todavía_.

-Entiendo –pero por su expresión, parecía que no entendía nada.

-Es que vienen momentos muy difíciles –explicó mientras pasaba su brazo por su espalda pecosa, ya con la playera puesta-, y no quiero que Harry piense que nos olvidamos de él… o que se sienta excluido...

-Pero si no vamos a dejar de ser amigos. Ni siquiera vamos a besarnos enfrente de él –murmuró Ron.

-Lo sé, pero… se sentiría raro, ¿no crees? Además… me inquieta un poco la reacción de todos cuando se enteren…

-¿Cuáles todos? –replicó el chico, arrugando la frente.

-Tus papás, mis papás… yo nunca les he contado de ningún novio…

-…porque no has querido –sentenció Ron con aplomo-. No es culpa mía si no les quisiste decir sobre –carraspeó- Viktor Krum.

Al ver su cara de incredulidad, Ron dijo con voz recelosa:

-Ahora vas a negar que fueron novios… Seguramente por eso no quieres decir nada a nadie. ¿Es que no quieres que tu querido Vicky nos vea de la mano en la boda de mi hermano? –concluyó con las cejas alzadas.

Eso era el colmo. ¿Cómo podía pensar Ron siquiera que ella todavía estaba interesada en Krum? Eran muy buenos amigos, y aún seguían en contacto, pero Krum no tenía nada que ver con su decisión de no decirle a nadie todavía… ¿o sí?

-Por favor, Ron, no empieces –dijo cansinamente Hermione.

-No empiezo nada –exclamó el chico de mal humor-. ¿Sabes? Voy a esperar a Harry afuera, si no te molesta.

Se levantó, todavía con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas. Hermione lo dejó ir, observándolo y preguntándose si no tendría Ron algo de razón en todo lo que decía. Por supuesto que quería estar con él, y decírselo al mundo, pero implicaría un cambio; además ella sabía perfectamente que el encuentro de Ron y Viktor no traería nada bueno…


	6. Pensamientos y Deseos

Gracias por la espera, ya falta poco para el final, nadie se desespere que seguro habrá lemon (ja! Ya parezco política, puras promesas ;))).

Gracias a mis seis lectores por sus reviews (jaja, soy bien exagerada), voy a intentar meterle velocidad al asunto para que ya actualicemos más seguido. Espero les guste el capítulo.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

VI. Pensamientos y Deseos.

_Al ver la cara de incredulidad que ponía Hermione, Ron dijo con voz recelosa:_

_-Ahora vas a negar que fueron novios… Seguramente por eso no quieres decir nada a nadie. ¿Es que no quieres que tu querido Vicky nos vea de la mano en la boda de mi hermano? –concluyó con las cejas alzadas._

_-Por favor, Ron, no empieces –dijo cansinamente Hermione._

_-No empiezo nada –exclamó el chico de mal humor-. ¿Sabes? Voy a esperar a Harry afuera, si no te molesta._

_Se levantó, todavía con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas. Hermione lo dejó ir, observándolo… _

Abrió de un tirón la puerta y cerró tras él con fuerza, sintiendo que sus orejas ardían de enojo. Las palabras de Hermione todavía resonaban en su cabeza: "yo nunca les he contado de ningún novio"… ¿Sería verdad que Hermione no había sido novia de Krum? Pero no podía creer eso, ya que Ginny le había hecho ver que su adorada amiga sí había estado con el búlgaro, y que lo había besado. Una ola de calor que no tenía nada que ver con las caricias de hace un momento le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se recargó con los codos en el barandal del pasillo, de cara al patio soleado. "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?" Se sentía como el peor tonto de la tierra: Hermione y él estaban muy cerca, más cerca de lo que quizá él llego a pensar que estarían nunca, pero el que ella correspondiera a sus besos no era igual a que lo quisiera. Recordó con alarma que él sí le había confesado su amor, y se sintió todavía más tonto. Era obvio que Hermione no lo amaba a él, si pensaba que reconocer su relación ante los demás era raro.

-Soy un idiota –se recriminó en voz baja, agachando la cabeza.

Muy a su pesar, por su mente corrieron a toda velocidad imágenes de cabecitas castañas y pelirrojas correteando en el jardín de La Madriguera… "¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?". Aún en su fuero interno era frustrante aceptarlo, pero la verdad era que él se había ya imaginado a Hermione con él para toda la vida. Ensimismado, desechó esos pensamientos de su cerebro y se fijó con fastidio que el bulto seguía todavía en su lugar; su _amigo_ (que a últimas fechas había demostrado ser de todo, menos eso) no se había dado cuenta de la situación y seguía levantado.

Echó a andar en dirección al baño, que estaba a su izquierda al final del pasillo. Una vez dentro liberó todo que había que liberar, al cabo de un rato salió con la cara lavada y encontró a Harry, que salía de la habitación que compartían, con una sonrisa radiante y la capa en la mano.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –preguntó Ron a Harry cuando se encontraron.

-Claro, voy a avisarle a Hermione.

Ron resopló, por toda contestación.

Se aparecieron (mejor dicho: se apareció Hermione con ellos de su brazo, para disgusto de Ron) cerca de la biblioteca mágica que se encontraba en Manchester, muy bien disfrazada al fondo de un largo callejón sin salida, donde había un montón de cubos de basura, y que aparecía si le dabas nombre y asunto al gato sentado sobre los botes.

-¿Nombre y asunto? –preguntó con voz felina el gato, después de dos maullidos.

-Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; consulta de libros –Hermione dijo esto en voz baja, cuidando de no mover mucho los labios.

Al terminar de hablar, el bote de basura del extremo izquierdo desapareció y en su lugar encontraron unas escaleras que bajaban adentrándose en la oscuridad. Se pusieron en marcha, con Harry delante, y mientras más descendían, iba aumentando la luz y se caldeaba el clima.

-Ginny les envía saludos –les informó Harry sonriente, en un susurro. Como no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de los dos, se volvió para verlos-. ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Ninguno ha abierto la boca desde que salimos de la posada, ni siquiera para pelear –se veía más que sorprendido, pues sus frecuentes peleas por todo ya lo tenían acostumbrado.

Ron arqueó las cejas al ver que Hermione tomaba aliento para responder.

-Nada –al contestar, miró de reojo a Ron y se le notaba preocupada. "Pero no es nada que me interese" se recordó Ron con amargura.

Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza, demasiado feliz para preocuparse por sus problemas, y siguió avanzando.

Ya en la biblioteca, se repartieron por los pasillos para abarcar más libros, y se llevaron casi todo el día en buscar, pues aunque encontraban mucha información acerca de los fundadores de Hogwarts, casi ninguna contenía algo que les interesara.

Regresaron a la posada en la noche con gesto desanimado y el estómago hambriento.

-Hasta mañana, Ron –Harry se despidió de su amigo al acostarse y apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

-Hasta mañana –Ron lo observó mientras cruzaba los brazos recargado en la cabecera, demasiado inquieto para poder dormir.

Pasaron las horas y seguía sin conciliar el sueño, las tripas le empezaban a gruñir porque no había cenado bien y ahora lamentaba haber dejado la chuleta a medio comer. Se decidió a buscar comida en su maleta, y cuando se estaba levantando se detuvo al escuchar la voz queda de Harry, que hablaba en sueños y se revolvía en la cama.

-Ginny…

Ron hizo un gesto al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, y se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba soñando Harry, que tenía un intento de sonrisa en los labios? Esperaba que no fueran como los sueños que él tenía con Hermione, o de lo contrario tendría que hablar seriamente con su amigo acerca de sus intenciones con la menor de los Weasley.

Como Harry seguía llamando a Ginny y Ron no tenía ganas de escuchar los sueños de su amigo, salió de la habitación para intentar despejar su mente. Al salir sintió un poco de frío, aunque estaban en verano y hacía mucho calor en la habitación, la brisa se sentía muy fresca y él sólo llevaba el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta holgada. Al regresar para ponerse un suéter, un golpe sordo proveniente de la habitación de Hermione lo puso alerta. Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta de su amiga y tocó con suavidad, llamándola en voz baja. No hubo respuesta.

Estaba indeciso, no sabía si entrar o no, y se iba a ir a la cama pero oyó claramente a Hermione:

-Ron…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, esperando que no estuviera en problemas, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hermione en el suelo, dormida y envuelta en las sábanas. Sonrío al imaginársela cayendo de la cama y se acercó para levantarla y volverla a acostar. Hermione al sentir los brazos de Ron, despertó a medias y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño.

-Ay, Ron, ¿por qué te volviste a vestir? –sonaba como niña pequeña, y el pelirrojo casi la tira al escucharla.

Se puso de color granate y la recostó con cuidado, levantando también la ropa de cama e intentando ignorar a Hermione, que se veía más que bien en pantalón corto y camiseta de algodón (y sin sostén, como bien pudo comprobar Ron antes de cerrar los ojos y darse la vuelta). ¿También ella estaría soñando las cosas que él soñaba? Salió de prisa de la habitación sin hacer ruido, mientras le llegaba a los oídos la respiración acompasada de Hermione, que ya se había vuelto a dormir.

De vuelta en su cama, se echó con las manos en la nuca y un mar de ideas en la mente. Haber escuchado a Hermione lo traía de cabeza, no sólo por la clase de sueños que se imaginaba que tendría con _é_l (ésa era la mejor parte, y habría dado lo que fuera por saber de qué se trataba), sino porque esos sueños también podrían indicar que de verdad pensaba en él de la manera que Ron lo hacía de ella. Estaba más que consciente que la pasión no significaba amor ni sentimientos profundos, lo había comprobado con Lavender (se sintió un poco culpable al pensar esto), en su relación hubo muchos besos y hasta caricias atrevidas, pero ninguna le hizo sentir nada de lo que experimentó con la castaña. Además, sabía que Hermione no era así, ella no era del tipo de chicas que se dejaban llevar fácilmente por la pasión…

Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que estaba aún más confundido, y que quizá se había alucinado un poco por todo ese asunto de Krum. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero el reloj de su muñeca marcaba casi las tres de la mañana.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban sentados a la orilla del lago, era una mañana soleada y se encontraba muy a gusto, escuchando a los pájaros trinar en los árboles cercanos.

-Tú eres muy especial para mí, Hermione –se notaba que le costaba hablar, de lo nervioso que se le veía-, y me gustaría saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí.

Ella sintió el color en sus mejillas y contempló el lago para no verle el rostro, mientras sentía un calorcito por el cuerpo que no se definía entre vergüenza y halago.

-Tú también eres especial para mí –le respondió después de una larga pausa. Al voltear la cabeza hacia él notó su proximidad y empezó a cerrar los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

La besó con dulzura, muy tiernamente, y Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello. Lentamente fueron recostándose en la hierba, pero había algo extraño en todo eso que pasaba: sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, los dedos de ella enredados en su cabello… había algo que no estaba bien. Como si Víktor estuviera inquieto. Abrió los ojos despacio cuando fue más que obvio que estaba diferente, y encontrar una nariz llena de pecas en lugar de inquietarla, le devolvió la confianza. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y aspiró con ansias el olor de su blanca piel, mientras Víktor/Ron avanzaba por su cuello.

-Ron…

El pelirrojo se separó y la observó desde arriba, con una sonrisa en la cara. Ya no tenía la capa de piel de la escuela de Durmstrang, sino que tenía el pecho descubierto y una mirada bastante provocativa.

Siguieron besándose mientras ella lo ayudaba a quitarle el uniforme del colegio, cuando una sensación de vértigo la sacudió. A continuación, vió a Ron con una camiseta puesta (¿qué no se había desnudado ya?) y las mejillas encendidas.

-Ay, Ron, ¿por qué te volviste a vestir?

Y se sumergió en las profundidades de los brazos de su pelirrojo, sintiéndose muy feliz y reconfortada…


	7. Confesión

Ya estoy de nuevo aquí, anunciando el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfiction… siento si lo he hecho un poco cansado, pero al final verán que les gusta ;)

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron review, quizá el capítulo anterior no les cayó muy bien por ese asunto de Víktor Krum, pero créanme que este es un Ron-Hermione, por lo que no habrá lemon con Viktor (no te asustes Sara, creo que ni siquiera podría escribirlo, como que no me entra en la cabeza o.Ô).

Como post data, les cuento que estoy escribiendo otro fic (oU apenas y puedo con uno), ojalá y pudieran darle una revisada, se llama "La mejor semana de mi vida" y por supuesto que también es un RxH.

Sin más por el momento, espero que les guste este capítulo.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

VII. Confesión.

Abrió los ojos justo cuando un gallo lanzaba su canto a los tímidos rayos de la mañana. Debía ser muy temprano, ya que el cielo aún no era blanco sino una mezcla hermosa de colores: morado y naranja.

Hermione resopló, adormilada, mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos. Había tenido otro sueño con Ron, con éste iba el tercero, donde el pelirrojo y ella se prodigaban atenciones más allá que de buenos amigos. Al recordar todo esto, Hermione sintió un aleteo de inquietud en el estómago, ya que ella y Ron no se hablaban bien desde hacía tres días, y sabía que era por culpa suya. En el primer momento, la recriminación de Ron le pareció absurda pero sí la dejó pensando… no pensando en Krum (ahora lo sabía), sino pensando en si era lo mejor iniciar una relación, una bastante intensa, por cierto, justo cuando empezaban el momento más difícil de sus vidas: acompañar y ayudar a Harry en su destrucción de Voldemort.

Ese pensamiento, sumado a la sorpresa de encontrarse con Ron a punto de… (ni siquiera en su mente era capaz de aceptar la palabra), a punto de hacer el amor, la había hecho reaccionar de ese modo, alejando al pelirrojo.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? –preguntó en un susurro a nadie en particular, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

Se puso la bata y salió al baño, y cuando regresaba a su habitación pasando frente a la de Harry y Ron, escuchó ruido y se escabulló a la suya, observando detrás de la puerta ligeramente entreabierta.

Se llevó una decepción al ver que quien salía del cuarto de junto tenía una alborotada melena azabache, y cerró la puerta ensimismada. Se recargó en la madera y recordó la última vez que había estado en esa posición, sólo que en esa ocasión frente a ella tenía a un Ron empapado pero de manos calientes, y otra sensación de vacío se apoderó de ella. Claro que extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias (eso no podía negárselo ni a ella misma), pero lo que más añoraba era la expresión de sus ojos, que la hacían sentirse protegida y reconfortada; echaba de menos sus sonrisas comprometedoras y ese gesto que la vencía cada vez que lo veía, y era el de morderse el labio inferior; además, tampoco olvidaba que él había pronunciado casi para sí mismo la frase que la atormentaba y la hacía sentirse tonta por rechazarlo, y que consistía en tres palabras: _te amo, Hermione…_

Todos estos recuerdos la decidieron: tendría que hablar con él, y explicarle que hubo un malentendido, que ella también lo amaba y que no quería que siguieran distanciados. Su rostro adquirió determinación mientras pensaba en esto, y cuando dejó la puerta para ir a vestirse, ya estaba trazando un plan para que el pelirrojo no se le escapara.

o O o O o O o O o

Ya era mediodía y estaban tomando el almuerzo en la habitación de Hermione, pues no les había apetecido bajar a la fonda de la posada. Comían sin pronunciar palabra, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Harry rompió el silencio.

-Tanto buscar y buscar para que al final no encontrásemos nada… -sonaba más que decepcionado, cansado. Ya se le había pasado el buen humor por la carta de Ginny, y volvía a mostrarse un poco taciturno, quizá debido a la preocupación.

-Mira, esto nos ayudó a ver a qué nos enfrentábamos –intervino Hermione, comprensiva-. Además de que no estuvimos sin hacer nada antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-Pues si, supongo que por algo se empieza.

Ron seguía callado, mirando por la ventana que había junto a la mesita donde comían.

-Oye Ron, cambiando de tema, ¿quién va a ir a la fiesta de tu hermano? –preguntó Harry antes de tomar otro bocado de su plato de chuleta de cerdo con papas.

-Los de siempre, me imagino: mis hermanos (excepto Percy, por supuesto), mis familiares de Nottingham…

Hermione no decía ni una palabra, temiendo que Harry preguntara si también iba a ir Víktor (ella ya lo sabía por la carta que le había enviado su amigo unas semanas antes), y como siempre, Harry tuvo que soltar la pregunta:

-¿También va a ir Krum?

-¿Irá tu querido Krum, Hermione? -Ron levantó las cejas y miró a Hermione atentamente, mientras secundaba a Harry.

-Er… ¿por qué tengo que saberlo yo? –Hermione estaba nerviosa y procuró no mirar a los ojos a Ron.

-Pues porque son amigos del alma, ¿no? –la voz de Ron era cortante e irónica.

Hermione no respondió nada, sólo le hizo un gesto con la cara a Ron; Harry miró primero a Ron y luego a su amiga, con expresión pensativa.

-¡Ya hagan las paces, por favor! –exclamó al cabo de un rato. Se volvió a ver a Ron y le dijo con calma-: Lo que sea que te haya hecho Hermione ya olvídenlo y sean amigos de nuevo, que van a volverme loco.

Las mejillas de Ron enrojecieron junto con sus orejas, mientras tanto Hermione desviaba la vista a la cama, sonrojada también.

Ron se levantó repentinamente de su lugar y masculló unas palabras antes de dirigirse a la puerta, furioso. Hermione lo observó y después a Harry, que se mostraba ligeramente sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de no complicarme más las cosas? –le espetó Hermione cuando Ron hubo cerrado la puerta de un golpe-. Además, ¿tú qué sabes, Harry?

-No hay que ser brillante para verlo –contestó el chico en tanto comía las últimas papas que tenía-, Ron se nota dolido y tú culpable… ¿te vas a terminar tus papas?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y enojada a más no poder, Harry por su parte se servía las papas de Hermione.

-¿Pero qué estás esperando? ¡Ve tras él, Hermione!

Ella se levantó de un salto y antes de darse la vuelta, le dijo a un sonriente Harry que volvía a comer papas:

-Me las vas a pagar, Potter.

Al salir encontró a Ron en el barandal del pasillo, y aunque la escuchó cerrar la puerta no volteó ni hizo señas de darse por enterado.

-Oye, Ron… -comenzó Hermione tímidamente-. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

Hermione se paró junto a él, viendo también al patio.

-No quería que me malinterpretaras ese día… -al ver que Ron ponía cara de escepticismo, agregó-: eres muy celoso, yo ya no tengo nada con Krum.

-Pero él quiso y me apuesto lo que sea a que todavía quiere tener algo contigo, Hermione.

-Pero lo importante es lo que yo sienta, ¿no crees? –Hermione habló con voz suave, acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Sí, supongo… -repuso Ron y se alejó un poco, dejando a Hermione volando-. Bueno, entonces olvida todo este asunto; tú y yo quedamos como siempre, ya que no hay posibilidad de algo más por el momento –había hablado rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a que su amiga dijera nada más.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, viendo cómo regresaba a la habitación con Harry. "Si no quiere por la buena, entonces tendrá que ser por la mala" pensó con los brazos en jarra, y un brillo fervoroso se reflejó en sus ojos, idéntico a aquél que aparecía cuando hablaba del P.E.D.D.O.: "Si así lo quieres, entonces así será". Y regresó también a la habitación, decidida a no pasar un día más sin confesarle su amor.

o O o O o O o O o

Ya era pasada la medianoche, cuando Hermione, aún vestida, se dirigía silenciosamente al cuarto de Harry y Ron. Entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta tras ella, escuchando atentamente a que no hubiera ningún ruido; se acercó a la cama de Ron (la que estaba más al fondo, junto a la ventana) y se inclinó sobre él al despertarlo con una ligera sacudida.

-Ron… Ron, despierta –murmuró en voz baja.

Esperó un momento pero no pasó nada, Ron se hacía el dormido, lo sabía perfectamente porque su respiración ya no era tan acompasada y se le notaba un poco rígido, así recostado de lado como estaba, dándole la espalda.

-Sé que estás despierto, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

Ron siguió "durmiendo", pero ella ya había imaginado que se portaría así, entonces se acercó aún más a su oído y susurró lo más bajo que pudo:

-Tú lo quisiste, si es la única manera…

Y al terminar la frase movió con rapidez su mano sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y lo apretó, sólo que el contacto no fue en su brazo ni su hombro, sino en la entrepierna de éste, que se incorporó de un salto, rojo como un tomate, y la miró con los ojos enormes por la sorpresa, recriminándole en silencio su atrevimiento.

-Yo te lo advertí –aclaró Hermione todavía en voz baja pero firme, mientras abría y cerraba su mano izquierda a un costado de ella, incrédula también por la sensación del cuerpo de Ron y por lo que había tenido que hacer-. Acompáñame o no te dejaré dormir.

Ron se levantó de mala gana, y la siguió hasta su habitación. Una vez encerrados con seguro, Hermione señaló hacia la cama para que su amigo se sentara, y se acomodó junto a él.

-Podías haberme despertado decentemente –le reprochó Ron todavía sonrosado, sin mirarla.

-Podías haber dejado de hacerte el dormido desde el principio, y no hubiese tenido que hacerlo –se defendió Hermione. Se volvió para verlo mejor, atrayendo su vista hacia ella-. Ron, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Dispara –aunque estaba calmado y su voz sonaba tranquila, sabía que estaba a la defensiva.

-Ron, para mí esta semana ha sido muy especial… -levantó una mano al ver que él quería interrumpirla, y siguió hablando- es la verdad, estos días que no hemos estado cerca (y sabes a qué cercanía me refiero) me di cuenta de lo que realmente significas para mí.

Ron estaba expectante, hasta parecía que había dejado de respirar. Ver sus hermosos ojos azules brillar, le dio el valor que unos días atrás le había faltado.

-Ron, yo… yo te amo.

Ron cerró los ojos, suspirando, y cuando los abrió le preguntó con una ternura infinita:

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? Si es por corresponder a mi declaración anterior, de antemano te digo que no debes decirlo.

-¡Claro que no es por eso! –exclamó Hermione, tomándolo de las manos y bajando la vista-. Esto que te digo no es por sentirme comprometida ni obligada… es simplemente lo que siento.

-¿Lo dices de verdad, Hermione? –Ron levantó su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sonrojada-. Yo también te amo, Hermione.

Y antes de terminar de decirlo, la había abrazado con fuerza, de modo que la palabra "Hermione" la escuchó ella junto a su oído, suavemente. Ella correspondió a su abrazo y estuvieron unos minutos así, susurrándose sus sentimientos en la penumbra, hasta que Hermione se separó un poco para verlo de frente, con la mirada cargada de emoción.

Ron se acercó lentamente a ella, cerrando los ojos, y se besaron dulcemente en los labios; no había pasión ni deseo en ese beso, era la pura entrega del alma de cada uno. Después de un largo rato, terminaron el beso y se fundieron nuevamente en otro abrazo, reconfortados y felices.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Era la sensación más increíble para Ron: tener en sus brazos a Hermione, después de escuchar de sus propios labios que lo amaba. Sentía que se iba a morir de gusto, tanto había esperado ese momento. Y no quería arruinarlo pensando en otras cosas (su exquisito cuerpo, por ejemplo), sino disfrutarlo al máximo, por lo que se limitaba a abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello con ternura, depositando pequeños besos en su frente, que quedaba a la altura de su boca.

Hermione por su parte, se sentía llena de amor por su pelirrojo, y ahora que todo se había solucionado, se preparaba mentalmente para la mejor demostración mutua de amor. Sin embargo, la espera se le empezaba a hacer eterna, ya que Ron no avanzaba más allá de tímidos besos en su frente.

Decidida como estaba, Hermione levantó la cara y volvió a besar a Ron, sólo que además de sus labios saboreó también su boca, buscando con ansias su lengua. Ron cortó el beso, sonrojado otra vez, y la miró a los ojos:

-Hermione, amor…

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿Es que… es que no quieres? –se moría de la vergüenza, pero el valor todavía no la abandonaba.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, enrojeciendo hasta la coronilla. ¿Cómo podía pensar ella que no quería hacer el amor? Era sólo que no consideraba bien que se apresuraran; después de los últimos días, Ron se había preguntado mucho si la rapidez de la relación no había sido lo que había asustado a Hermione.

-Claro que quiero, anhelo hacerlo, pero no quiero que pase nada de lo que después te arrepientas –bajó la voz, para terminar en un susurro-: no quiero obligarte a nada, Hermione, te amo y si tú quieres esperar para decirles a los demás lo acepto, y no tenemos que seguir más allá de lo que hemos llegado, ¿no crees?

Hermione, mientras el chico hablaba, se iba inundando de un sentimiento mucho más impulsivo que el amor en sí: la pasión que dormía en su pecho y que sólo salía en sus sueños, la llenaba poco a poco. ¡Claro que quería hacer el amor con Ron! Y no era obligación, era un sueño próximo a cumplir.

En vez de responderle, la castaña volvió a besarlo con apremio, mientras un sonriente Ron (aunque ella no pudo verlo, pues ya tenía los ojos cerrados) le correspondía con creces a su impulso. Lentamente, mientras se besaban, Ron acariciaba por sobre la ropa su cuerpo: sentía con firmeza su pecho, que revelaba un acelerado pulso y haciendo a Hermione derretirse de deseo; rozó con la punta de sus dedos su vientre, bajando más allá de su ombligo y desabrochando sus vaqueros.

Ron también se excitó rápido, cuando Hermione pasó con delicadeza sus manos por su cuello y su nuca, acariciando su cabello y hundiendo los dedos entre las hebras rojas. Se colgó de su cuello en tanto el chico bajaba por su vientre, y pegó más a él su cuerpo caliente.

No había prisas, ni siquiera había tiempo, sólo se encontraban ellos dos y su profundo amor, que demostraban en la manera de tocarse y sentirse, con mucha sensualidad y delicadeza. Se ayudaron a desvestirse lentamente: Hermione retiró su camiseta, pasando a besar y acariciar con los labios aquel pecho que veía en sueños y la emocionaba sobremanera; Ron pasó sus manos grandes sobre la frágil espalda de Hermione, quemando con su tacto su piel y desabrochando el sostén de encaje blanco. Cuando le quitó todas las prendas superiores volvió a admirarse de la perfección de su pecho, la tersura de su abdomen y la delicia de su ombligo; aunque ya la había visto anteriormente fue como descubrirla otra vez, al hada que consumía sus deseos.

Siguieron besándose, ya sin ropa (hasta los pantalones de Hermione, que dejaron ver una húmeda mancha en sus bragas, que endureció aún más a Ron, que no cabía dentro de sus ahora ajustados boxer) y Hermione respiraba agitada al sentir las manos ardientes del pelirrojo por sus muslos, subiendo lenta pero decididamente a su entrepierna.

-Te amo, Ron –susurró con voz casi inaudible, antes de acercar sus manos al elástico de los boxer de Ron.

-Te adoro, Hermione –correspondió su pelirrojo con voz desmayada al tiempo que alcanzaba sus bragas…


	8. Amor

Casi dos meses después, pero ya tienen el final de esta historia. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fic, gracias por su tiempo, pero en especial a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, es genial leer sus comentarios , y aquí pongo la lista de todas aquellas que lo hicieron (por orden de aparición):

Leweline-hechicera

July –giuly- (siempre animándome, besos -)

Angel sin alas

13xDark shadowx

Cervatilla

Anilec

Steph la Cucaracha

.DeadButterfly.

Sara1308 (un abrazote Sara, aquí tienes el final)

o.o.OKaTO.o.o

Akimako (por fin amiga! Para que tu novio ya no sufra las consecuencias)

Crys-Shia

Amarissima

Irmafran

Silvia

Gracias por los ánimos, no había actualizado antes porque no quedaba como quería , pero ojalá y el resultado les guste a ustedes. No olviden el review XD jeje.

Y para todas aquellas personas que lean esto terminado, también se les agradecerá el review… 'voir

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**VIII. Amor.**

_Siguieron besándose, ya sin ropa, y Hermione respiraba agitada al sentir las manos ardientes del pelirrojo por sus muslos, subiendo lenta pero decididamente a su entrepierna._

_-Te amo, Ron –susurró con voz casi inaudible, antes de acercar sus manos al elástico de los boxer de Ron._

_-Te adoro, Hermione –correspondió su pelirrojo con voz desmayada al tiempo que alcanzaba sus bragas…_

Hermione ahogó una exclamación cuando sintió los dedos de Ron sobre su ropa interior, presionando deliciosamente su humedad. Con dos dedos, recorría de arriba abajo su centro, mientras con la otra mano acercaba aún más sus cuerpos. El chico interrumpió los besos para tomar aire, al tiempo que hacía a un lado las bragas de la castaña para encontrar su intimidad, palpitante, y gimió al descubrir el centro aterciopelado de Hermione por primera vez, que lo recibía ampliamente. Exploró como un niño la piel, aspirando el dulce olor de su amada, mientras ella se mordía los labios de placer.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione terminó lo que había empezado antes de que Ron descubriera su intimidad, dejándola inmóvil por un tiempo: lenta pero decididamente, había reanudado su camino hacia la virilidad de Ron, para hacerlo sentir aunque fuera la mitad de lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Introdujo, entre jadeos de ambos, su mano en los ajustados boxer, descubriendo con sorpresa la dimensión y el calor que emanaba esa parte de él. Lo envolvió con su mano y lo apretó, haciendo que Ron parara el movimiento de sus dedos y comenzara a murmurar en voz baja el nombre de Hermione.

Mirándose fijamente por un momento, volvieron a unir sus labios en otro beso sensual, apasionado, mientras sus manos iban y venían por el cuerpo del otro. Ron se deleitaba con sus muslos nuevamente, produciendo escalofríos en la castaña, mientras se iban acostando lentamente, sin interrumpir el beso ni un momento.

Hermione frotaba con las palmas la espalda de Ron, describiendo formas fantásticas y bajando más y más, hasta que se encontró con su ropa interior, la cual quitó con avidez. Ya extendidos en la cama, Ron apoyado en sus codos y sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, el chico retiró sus bragas de ella, dejando ver su centro y avergonzándola un poco por sentirse tan admirada, tan expuesta.

-¡Eres bellísima, Hermione! –exclamó Ron embelesado, observándola completamente desnuda y sonrojada. Al ver que ella desviaba la vista, apenada, buscó nuevamente su mirada y le preguntó dulcemente-: ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

-Es que… -titubeó la chica, tiñéndose aún más de carmín sus mejillas- me da un poco de vergüenza que me veas de esa forma…

-¡Pero si eres divina! Yo te amo Hermione, y créeme que no tienes nada de qué apenarte. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como tú…

Terminando esta frase, volvió a besarla buscando su lengua. Cuando la encontró, la acarició con la propia, probando el aliento de su niña y sin creer aún lo dulce que era su boca.

Hermione se sentía tan reconfortada con esta respuesta, que se abrazó a su cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos de fuego de Ron. Estar así abrazados, sin nada entre sus dos cuerpos húmedos y desnudos, la embargaba de una sensación de irrealidad, que también era alucinante. ¿Qué era capaz de hacer por Ron? Ella ya sabía la respuesta, la supo desde que empezaran estos acercamientos físicos entre ellos. No tenía miedo de lo que vendría, pues él estaría con ella y la amaba, todas estas caricias y palabras se lo decían, confirmadas con las miradas que Ron le daba, tan cargadas de amor que hacían su corazón derretir.

Ron tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de Hermione, separando sus bocas y comenzando a besar su cuello, con calma pero con vehemencia. Lamía con la lengua cada centímetro de piel, aspiraba el olor a flor de Hermione, que lo volvía loco y lo hacía querer más. Él la amaba, como nunca había amado a nada ni a nadie, y tenerla ahí, debajo de él y dispuesta a entregarse de la misma forma que él lo haría, lo llenaba de calidez y emoción. Sintiendo en su nuca los finos dedos de ella, quemantes mientras recorrían su cabello, siguió bajando y succionando, encontrando así sus hombros, su escote y sus pechos… ¡Cuántas veces había soñado con esto! Pero ningún sueño se comparaba a lo que estaba viviendo, la carne firme y tersa bajo sus labios, los suspiros entrecortados de Hermione murmurando su nombre, la mano derecha de él regresando por su cuerpo para recorrer nuevamente su cintura, sus caderas y sus muslos… Continuó descendiendo, con un objetivo en particular pero no por ello descuidando el resto del camino: besaba su vientre, rozando con la nariz su abdomen y su ombligo, así como la parte interna de los muslos y las caderas. Con lentitud, le separó las piernas y pasó la lengua por sus labios, cuando las manos de Hermione lo detuvieron de la cabeza:

-No, Ron…

-¿No qué, mi amor? –preguntó el chico mirando hacia arriba, sorprendido por la súplica de ella.

-Ya sabes… -Hermione se moría de vergüenza, nunca había imaginado que alguien quisiera darle un beso tan íntimo.

Ron sonrió, enternecido. Envolvió la mano de Hermione con la propia, apretándola más a su mejilla y besando su palma:

-Si no te gusta, no hay problema, simplemente me dices… Pero de verdad quiero hacerlo… Me vuelves loco, Hermione.

Hermione se relajó nuevamente, suspirando y dándole permiso, por lo que el pelirrojo la besó profundamente.

Al contacto de su lengua húmeda en su centro, abrió los ojos sorprendida y con una exclamación ahogada. Era muy placentero sentir la lengua de Ron recorriéndola con delicadeza pero sin reparos, embriagándose de su sabor y provocando un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Levantando ligeramente la cabeza, lo observó besarla con los ojos cerrados, en tanto sus manos seguían acariciando sus pechos. Echando la cabeza para atrás, inconscientemente, la castaña volvió a entrelazar los dedos en el cabello de su amante, pero esta vez presionando ligeramente su cabeza hacia ella. Era increíble que conforme Ron exploraba ella iba dejando de lado sus reservas, dejándose llevar por el deseo y por el placer que él le proporcionaba.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo lista (o eso sintió Ron, que al ser virgen tampoco tenía experiencia en eso pero actuaba por instinto), y que él hubo probado hasta la última esencia de ella, deshizo el camino andado para bajar: volvió a recorrer su vientre plano y excitante, pasando por su ombligo y su abdomen; subiendo encontró nuevamente sus pechos de miel, con sus centros tan erguidos y listos para que los besara, así como su escote perfumado y el cuello blanco y tierno de su amada. Cuando llegó a su boca nuevamente, Hermione lo recibió aún más efusivamente, besándolo con pasión y adueñándose con su lengua de toda su boca.

Entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas, Ron volvió a estar sobre ella y las manos de Hermione sobre su espalda, deslizándose con suavidad debido a la humedad de ambos cuerpos. Lentamente, Ron se colocó entre las piernas de ella y comenzó a hacer presión hacia delante, buscando la unión infinita que tantas veces recreara en sus sueños.

Hermione se mordió los labios, ante la proximidad de recibirlo. Dolía mientras iba entrando, y aunque Ron lo hacía muy despacio y cuidando no lastimarla, la verdad era que sí sentía cómo se abría en su interior y cerró los ojos, aferrándose más a él.

-¿Te duele mucho? –susurró el pelirrojo al observarla, deteniéndose y con una sombra de preocupación en los ojos. Para Ron tampoco era muy fácil, él nunca había estado así y le producía un poco de dolor la presión de ella sobre su masculinidad. Sin embargo, a la vez también era lo más delicioso que recordara, el sentir esa húmeda estrechez que lo aprisionaba y lo envolvía, sobre todo porque era Hermione, su diosa. No quería lastimarla, le importaba demasiado como para no preocuparse por ella, por lo que repuso con voz baja, ante el silencio de ella-: No tiene que ser hoy, no tienes que pasar por esto…

Besándola dulcemente, comenzó a salirse con cuidado pero ella lo retuvo, deteniéndolo por las caderas:

-No, mi amor. Sabía que dolería, nunca antes había hecho el amor, pero sé también que pasará y yo deseo mucho esto…

Ron la miró detenidamente, en sus ojos brillantes se notaba el dolor, pero también una determinación y una aceptación que lo hizo decidirse. Con más cuidado aún, reemprendió la penetración y cuando estuvo dentro completamente, se quedó inmóvil, observándola desde arriba e interrogándola silenciosamente, arqueando las cejas.

-No te muevas… -sonrió Hermione, que a cada minuto sentía menos los latidos del dolor, los cuales eran reemplazados por latidos cálidos que se extendían de su centro a todo su cuerpo.

Después de eso no hablaban, no se movían, simplemente se perdían en los ojos del otro, y en las pausas a sus miradas se besaban con fuerza, haciendo renacer el deseo con cada contacto. Poco a poco, fue Hermione la que comenzó a mover sus caderas, indicándole así a Ron que él también podía continuar.

El pelirrojo se abrazó a ella e inició el movimiento de vaivén, ondulante, que provocaba escalofríos en su piel y a la vez ondas de calor irradiaran por todo su cuerpo.

Entre susurros y respiración entrecortada, Hermione gemía más y más, excitándolo y haciendo que incrementara la intensidad de sus movimientos, entre exclamaciones ahogados y suspiros por parte de ambos, mientras sentía los dedos de ella que ahora describían extrañas formas en su espalda desnuda. Las acometidas continuaron, hasta que Ron sintió la presión y el calor de los latidos de ella sobre su hombría, seguidos por una exclamación ahogada de Hermione y el (_excitante_) dolor provocado por sus uñas que se clavaban en su espalda, aferrándolo con vehemencia. Ante esto, él no pudo menos que corresponderle: con todo el cuerpo erizado de éxtasis, depositó su simiente dentro de ella, abrazándola en medio de las contracciones y pronunciando en voz baja lo que ya le había confesado días antes:

-Te amo, Hermione…

Hundió su cabeza en su fragante cabello, feliz y desconcertado. Tenía un nudo que le oprimía la garganta, unas ganas de llorar indescriptibles. No sabía por qué era, simplemente los ojos se le empañaron y suspiró, intentando calmarse. "¿Pero qué me pasa?"

Hermione seguía abrazada a él, pero al notar que Ron se estremecía un poco, se volvió hacia él quedando de frente, y le preguntó un poco preocupada:

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-No sé… -contestó el chico, desviando la mirada para que no notara sus ojos húmedos.

-¿Estás llorando, mi amor? –Hermione lo había notado y se sorprendió, no entendía por qué Ron lloraba-. ¿Estás bien?

Pero Ron se abrazó con más fuerza a ella, respirando profundamente y controlando el nudo en su garganta.

-Es que… es tan maravilloso, tan increíble lo que acaba de pasar… me siento tan feliz, que me entraron ganas de llorar –explicó Ron, cerrando los ojos y envolviéndose con el perfume de su cabello.

Hermione, un poco desconcertada, sonrió y se quedó sin palabras, a excepción de una sola frase:

-Te amo, Ronald Weasley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la Madriguera, preparándose para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Ginny y Hermione se vestían en la habitación de la pelirroja, mientras ésta observaba suspicaz a la castaña, que se arreglaba.

-A ti te pasa algo, Hermione… -comenzó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah, si? –Hermione seguía peinándose, mientras le respondía-. Pues lógico, que Ron y yo ya somos novios…

-No, es algo más… no logro precisar qué es, pero te ves tan… radiante –completó Ginny, todavía mirando recelosa a su amiga.

Hermione rió, divertida, Ginny era la segunda persona que le preguntaba eso en una semana.

En la habitación de Ron, Harry y el pelirrojo se ponían la túnica de gala, hablando de quiditch (como siempre) y de la escuela, hasta que Harry se volvió a mirar a Ron, que se observaba en el espejo aprobando su imagen, feliz porque su amigo hiciera a sus hermanos que le dieran esa túnica.

-Oye Ron, ya no te pregunté: ¿Cómo le pediste a Hermione que fuera tu novia?

-¿Uhm? –Ron subió una ceja, ¿para qué quería Harry saber eso?

-Sí, es que… -titubeó su amigo, un poco incómodo- me quedé pensando. Al siguiente día de aquél en que estaban enojados, le pregunté a Hermione si todo había salido bien, yo imaginaba que ya eran novios porque ella se veía radiante, pero lo único que hizo fue darme una sonrisa enigmática. Entonces supuse que no te le habías declarado, pero después llegas tú y me dices que son novios…

-Nunca le pedí que fuéramos novios –repuso Ron, volviendo su mirada al espejo. Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido, por lo que el pelirrojo aclaró-: no verbalmente, claro… digamos que simplemente se dio. Hay cosas que no necesitan palabras, y tú debes saberlo mejor que yo…

Terminando de hablar alzó las cejas comprometedoramente a Harry y le sonrió, divertido al ver que su amigo se sonrojaba recordando el inicio de su noviazgo con su hermana.

Unas horas después, se encontraban todos en la recepción de la boda, celebrando y pasando un buen momento juntos. Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados sirviéndose un poco de vino, y a lo lejos Hermione y Krum bailaban una canción muy movida.

Harry observaba de reojo a Ron, que no quitaba los ojos de la castaña y el jugador de quiditch. La verdad era que se había propuesto a sí mismo no ser un paranoico con respecto a Víktor, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera un tanto intranquilo al observarlos bailar. No con respecto a los sentimientos de Hermione, ellos dos se habían ya demostrado profundamente ("¡Vaya que profundamente!") su amor, sino porque no se sabía qué esperar del búlgaro, más ahora que Hermione y él no le habían dicho que ya salían juntos.

Durante toda la pieza la pareja había estado conversando, pero cuando terminó la canción Krum abrazó a Hermione, muy afectuosamente desde el punto de vista de Ron, lo que casi provoca que soltara la copa de vino que tenía en la mano. Levantándose casi de un salto, se dirigió hacia ellos, seguido por un Harry preocupado que lo llamaba y trataba de tranquilizarlo. Al llegar junto a ellos, Krum lo observó hostilmente y soltó a Hermione, que se volvía para ver a Ron.

Ron miró a Krum, e iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle cómo se la estaba pasando (con tono irónico, por supuesto), cuando el jugador le tendió la mano y suavizó el gesto, ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry y Ron:

-Herrmione me acaba de contarr que ya son novios. Felicidades.

-Ah… gracias –contestó Ron, que no se hubiera esperado algo así de su "rival".

Mientras los dos chicos estrechaban su manos, a Hermione la llamó la señora Weasley por lo que se disculpó y se retiró, y Harry sonreía aliviado.

-Perro si me enterro que la lastimas, te las verrás conmigo, Weasley –completó Krum en voz calmada y reteniendo la mano de Ron, un tanto amenazante.

El pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos, apretando un poco más, pero después le sonrió, soltándolo y respondiéndole con voz tranquila:

-Si eso pasara sería el primero en lamentarlo, tenlo por seguro.

Dicho esto cada quien se fue a su lugar, Ron apreciando el gesto de Krum pero ya sin inquietarse, contento de que Hermione le había dicho al búlgaro de su relación. Se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, en tanto Harry iba por Ginny para sacarla a bailar.

Hermione y Ron conversaban, disfrutando el baile a su alrededor. Estaban muy conscientes de que esto era un receso, que después de esta reunión comenzaba la verdadera pelea, pero mientras ésta llegaba aprovechaban al máximo de su compañía, sintiendo crecer cada día más el amor que se profesaban.

-¡Uhm! –suspiró Hermione, tomándole la mano sobre el mantel y mirando a la pista de baile, a Harry y Ginny-. No puedo creer todo lo que han cambiado, todas las cosas que hemos pasado…

-Por supuesto, nada es como era antes, cuando nos conocimos –reconoció Ron, entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella-. Cambiamos, nos adaptamos a lo que viene. Sin embargo, tú y yo crecimos…

-…y aún seguimos juntos –terminó Hermione la frase por él, sonriéndole y proporcionándole la esperanza de que, sin importar lo que pasara, siempre sería así.

Ron se levantó y la invitó a bailar, y mientras daban vueltas alrededor de la pista de baile al son de un hermoso vals, se sonrieron y Ron se perdió en sus ojos, en la eternidad de sus ojos castaños.

FIN.


End file.
